Monster
by Rouge the Batgirl
Summary: Oneshot. Someone is scared of their own evil side, and is too scared to say it, but would never admit it. Who is this tough, fearless warrior that everybody loves, yet she is afraid of her own self? Slight sonfic.


**AN: Meh. Just another quick oneshot. :P If you want music with it, then listen to Monster by Skillet. This is what it's about. Anyways, this is a warrior from AmethystClan, if you didn't know. Try to guess which warrior it is ;D It'll say at the bottom of the chapter. If you guess it, kudos to you. :3 **

**Warning: Rated T for a freaking reason. It's slightly gore… ._. So, if you have a strong stomach, congratulations! Your just like me o3o Then keep on reading.**

**. . .**

_The secret side of me, I never let you see_

_I kept it caged but I can't control it_

_So stay away from me, the beast is ugly_

_I feel the rage and I just can't hold it_

She slashed at a cat's throat, enjoying the ripping sound of her claws cutting his neck open. _One down, about thirty more to go. I got this. This is simple. I can do it. _The she-cat breathed heavily before whirling around and clawed a skinny she-cat, eyes glowing with rage.

_It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls_

_It comes awake and I can't control it_

_Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

Growling as the she-cat's body slumped to the floor with blood pouring out of her head, the first she-cat raced towards a huge tom. Leaping onto his back, she sunk her teeth deeply into his neck, hearing the ginger tom cry out in agony.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

Feeling the tom's blood bubble up onto her tongue, she bit down even harder and felt his muscles tense, then go slack. Jumping off his dead body, the bloodlust returned to her mind. _I can't stop. Oh StarClan, this was always in my nature. It's how I survive. _

She spotted a limping black tom trying to escape her watchful eye. Smirking, she crossed the distance between them in a couple of bounds. Rearing on her hind legs, she drove her claws deep into the tom's side. The tom let out an ear piercing scream, music to the she-cat's ears.

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

…

_My secret side I keep hid under lock and key_

_I keep it caged but I can't control it_

_'Cause if I let him out he'll tear me up, break me down_

_Why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?_

The clearing was still full of cats crying out in terror. The she-cat's teeth begin to slaver, thinking of all the cats' bodies on the ground dead. Spotting a cat trying to get away, she cracked its head open on the ground and smirked when the blood begin to make a pool of blood surrounding the cat's head.

Everything was absolutely perfect for the she-cat. The scent of blood on the ground, the cries of agony floating in the air, and the thud of bodies as they hit the ground dead.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

…

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

She licked her lips, the fiery red mist returning to her mind. She clutched her head with her paws, attempting to stop it. _Once it fully breaks open, all the Dark Forest will break loose. I must control it! Must…control…_

The mist covered her entire mind, whispering in her ears as she cried out in agony. _No! It's too late…everyone here is going to die. And it's all my fault…_

As the mist sharpened the she-cat's senses, her teeth grew longer, claws even longer, and her eyes became a fiery red. _It's too late…_

_It's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp_

_There's no escape for me, it wants my soul, it wants my heart_

_No one can hear me scream, maybe it's just a dream_

_Maybe it's inside of me, stop this monster_

…

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

The clearing turned a crimson red as the blood from many cats soaked into the grass, turning it a bloody shade of red. It was a slaughter. She killed them all. Elders died instantly. Apprentices had no chance. The queens were simple. Kill their kits, they fall into depression and you can kill them easily.

Warrior's necks cracked easily. Deputy's stood no chance in the she-cat's path. Some leaders died instantly; some didn't. She remembered the fear in her own leader's eyes when she shattered his skull against a hard rock. She spotted one last warrior crawling across the clearing and leaped to the she-cat, teeth bared in rage.

_I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

_I've gotta lose control, he something radical_

_I must confess that I feel like a monster_

The warrior looked up at the she-cat with plead in her eyes. "Please," she rasped. "Please, spare my life. I know you. Why did you allow this to happen?"

The she-cat hesitated, an emotion flickering in her eyes. "I know _no one_." She snarled. "You don't know anything about me! Leave me _alone_!" Snarling, she scored her claws against the she-cat's neck with a slash.

_I, I feel like a monster_

_I, I feel like a monster_

The warrior's mouth was open in shock as she felt the she-cat's claws strike her. Falling to the ground, she whispered one word.

_Sister._

The she-cat froze, the mist clearing from her mind. _S-sister? What? _Whimpering, she looked around the clearing where the Clans lay dead. "No…" She rasped out loud. "No, this can't be happening! It couldn't of! StarClan wouldn't let this happen! Not again!"

She fell to the ground sobbing as she realized that she had slaughtered everyone. Her Clan, her family, her sister. _My sister. _Padding to the dead warrior, she pushed her nose into silky gray fur. _I am a monster…_

_I, I feel like a monster_

Shutting her eyes, the she-cat raised her claws against her neck, and slashed. Letting out a shrill scream of agony, she tumbled to the ground dead. Her vision went black, and she knew no more.

_I, I feel like a monster_

"Hey, wake up! Come on, Embercloud's waiting for you!"

A voice reached the she-cat's ears, and she leaped up, fur bristling. "W-who goes there?!" She spat, still wary from her nightmare. The gray she-cat in front of her blinked. "Whoa, calm down. I think you had a bad nightmare, that's all. "Let's go, Embercloud is still waiting!"

Charging out of the den, the gray warrior fled. The she-cat stared after her, terrified. _Monster…_ The word whispered in her ear, and she shook her head. _That was almost the past…I hope. I nearly killed Wolfheart in that nightmare…_

Sniffing the air, she thought she could smell blood on the walls of the warriors' den. Humming thoughtfully to herself, the she-cat stepped into the sun, feeling the sun's rays on her black pelt. She could of sworn she felt blood oozing down her thick pelt, and she shook her fur.

"Nightshadow?" A voice startled the black she-cat, and she turned around. "Let's go already, shall we?" Nightshadow dipped her head to Embercloud and begin to pad to her. _Monster…am I still one? _

_I kill ruthlessly, so am I?_

_Monster…_

The word echoed in her mind, and she winced. _Am I?_

_Monster…_

_I _am _a monster…I just learned to control it._

Nightshadow paused, swiping her tongue over her jaws, chuckling on the inside. _That's true…I truly am a monster, I only learned to control it. Wolfheart will not know any of this…_

Stretching quickly, Nightshadow raced off behind her sister and Embercloud.

_Monster…_

**. . .**

**AN: So the mystery she-cat was Nightshadow! The warrior she killed at the end of her nightmare was Wolfheart, if you didn't know. I actually scared myself writing this XD Isn't this creepy?! :D So, thanks for reading! **

**Review please!~ Wolfy**


End file.
